


Burnt Skies

by manbun_zukka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Ginny and Hermione knew the whole time, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teddy and James struggle with their age gap, You can't fool them, a lot of fluff, its kinda angsty at first but it has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbun_zukka/pseuds/manbun_zukka
Summary: Teddy is seventeen when he finds out who his soulmate is.He keeps it a secret for six years.But when his soulmate finds out, he discovers that emotions do best when given free-range.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, MINOR/BACKGROUND RELATIONSHIPS:, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 225





	1. Sunset Over Scotland

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This one shouldn't be too long, but this idea just popped into my head and I figured that I should put it onto paper.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> xx,  
> CJ

This simply could not be happening. 

Teddy Lupin was out for his morning run across the Hogwarts grounds on his seventeenth birthday, when he felt a small prickling on the inside of his left wrist. He knew what it was right away; his soul-mark was forming. He stopped right by the memorial grave-site, waiting for the feeling to subside. 

He’d always known that his soulmate could be anybody, but he’d never expected this. The name of his eleven year old god-brother scrawled on the inside of his wrist in horribly familiar handwriting.

Jamie.

James only ever let Teddy call him that anymore. 

Teddy sat down harshly on the ground, not realizing that he was sitting in front of his father’s grave.

“Dad,” his voice came out in a hoarse whisper. “Dad, what do I do?” 

Teddy’s mind was reeling. James was six years younger than him. He was just a kid. How was Teddy supposed to deal with this? How could he tell anyone? He would lose everyone. 

And Victoire. How was he supposed to break her heart? Even though they had broken up last year, he knew that she still had some hope of them being soulmates. He was wishing that was the case.

But no. James was his soulmate. 

  
_ You only get one soulmate _ , Teddy reminded himself. He had heard Harry saying that once, talking to Ron and Hermione. His dad had said that when he found out that his soulmate was his best friend.  _ You only get one soulmate,  _ And James was his.


	2. Fabric of Generations

James nearly fell down the stairs in shock.

He could feel it, just like his cousins had described it, a prickling feeling on the inside of his right wrist.

He was out in the middle of the night under the cloak, planning on walking down to the memorial sight when he’d felt it. And now, here he was, alone, in the middle of the night, finding out who his soulmate was.

James waited until the prickling had subsided, walking quietly outside. He sat down on the bank of the Black Lake, bracing himself before he looked down.

Thank goodness he wasn’t still on the stairs, because if he was he would certainly have fallen down them now.

There it was, the black lettering standing out against his Potter-olive skin, in handwriting he would’ve recognized from and mile away.

Teddy was his soulmate.

It was all too much for James to handle. He was still closeted, he was still at school, Teddy was still in Romania with Uncle Charlie, studying dragons, and James was here, half a continent away, feeling so lost, and alone, and small.

He wrapped the cloak tighter around himself, wondering if he could just disappear. He remembered the story that his father had told him, about his Great-Godfather and Teddy’s father, and about how they were married and how they were together until Sirius died. 

James started, realizing that those two men had once been under the very same cloak that he was sitting under now. He stood silently, walking over to the memorial grave-site. He sat back down on the grass in front of Remus’s grave, letting the tears flow down his face.

“How did you do it?” he whispered, almost hoping that he would get an answer. “How did you tell them? I feel like my whole life would fall apart. I have this horrible nightmare where my family shuns me and all of my friends dump me and I’m left alone. What do I do?”

He sat there on the grass, in the dark of night, crying silently under the cover of an invisibility cloak, wondering what he was going to do. He didn’t move from his spot in front of Remus’ grave until the sky began to brighten.

As he walked quietly into his dorm room, he saw the pile of Teddy’s letters on his desk. Teddy had been sending James letters ever since he’d left Hogwarts, and it was at that moment that James realized that Teddy had known that they were soulmates for six years. Every letter that Teddy had sent James, James had kept, because they seemed more special than the ones that he received from others. And now James knew why. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I hope you've been enjoying this so far! Please leave a comment or Kudos, if you feel so inclined! Your words always make my day!
> 
> xx,  
> CJ


	3. Yin and Yang

This was now the second time that James had nearly fallen down the stairs due to one Teddy Lupin.

He was dragging his truck off the train and onto platform nine and three quarters, ready to leave Hogwarts for good, when he caught sight of a familiar head of blue hair, amongst a sea of orange and black. James stood still for a moment, willing his feet to walk in the right direction, before continuing off the train and into the sea of his family.

He dropped his trunk by a pillar and ran into the crowd of familiar faces, fielding hugs from his parents, cousins, grandparents, aunts and uncles, before he reached the back of the pack where Teddy was standing. James was almost as tall as him now, and those six years didn’t seem to stretch as far as they did when James was little. 

“Hey, Jamie,” Teddy said, voice soft.

“Wotcher, Ted,” James answered back, before pulling Teddy into a soft hug. He let it linger for a moment longer than normal, attempting to turn his feelings into an action.

“So, I hear you’re a full blown adult now?” Teddy jokes, letting his left hand brush against James’ right.

“Yeah, I am,” James chuckles, looking down at Teddy’s hand and seeing something that he’d never seen before. Scratched out there, in his own slightly-slanted handwriting, was the name  _ Jamie _ . 

“That looks new,” he adds, gesturing down at Teddy’s wrist. 

“Ah, well, my glamour spells have been getting a little shaky lately.” Teddy sighs, mock-disappointedly. “I guess I’ll just have to stop concealing it.”

“Ah, such a pity,” James murmurs, glancing at the weathered words in awe. “Y’know, I have this annoying thing on my wrist, just popped up lately. You wouldn’t happen to know what that’s from, would you?” 

“No, no, what a shame.” Teddy sighs, grabbing James’ marked hand in his. “Should we go and get your trunk then?”

They made their way through the crowd, never once releasing their hands. Teddy grabbed James’ trunk with his free hand, leading him out of the station after the rest of the family. It took everyone a while to notice their grasped hands, and even longer to notice the soul-marks, but once Rose had noticed them and screamed louder than even Albus was capable of, everyone was made aware.

It was the best night of James’ life thus far. He spent the entire night next to his soulmate, the love of his life, finally understanding what people said about being with your soulmate.    
  


It was later, much later, when they had settled under the English sunset in the garden of the Burrow. James leaned up ever so slightly, bringing his lips up to meet Teddy’s in a soft kiss. Teddy kissed back just as softly, wrapping his hands around James’ waist. James threaded his hands into Teddy’s hair, letting the turquoise strands wrap around his fingers.

It was in that embrace, that James fully understood what it was like to have a soulmate. It was like being whole, yin and yang finally connecting, their bodies molding together under the burnt skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been one of my favorite things to write! I hope you enjoyed this! If you like Jeddy and Scorbus, feel free to go and check out some of my other works!
> 
> xx,  
> CJ

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovlies! I hope you liked this chapter! The next one should be up soon!
> 
> xx,  
> CJ


End file.
